Divine Instrument
Divine Instruments are heavenly weapons Amaterasu and Chibiterasu use in battle. They appear floating on their backs and can only be used during battle in Ōkami. In Ōkamiden, they can be used to break pots or attack demons encountered outside of Demon scrolls. There are three categories of Divine Instruments. Reflectors The first class of Divine Instrument obtained in the beginnings of both games. They can only be used for a close-range attack when set as the main weapon and act as a shield to block attacks when used as a subbed. The Reflector is an excellent all-around weapon and a perfect choice for beginners to Ōkami. Rosaries The second class of Divine Instrument obtained (the last in Ōkamiden). They can be used for a long-range fast-striking attack when set as the main weapon and can be fired like bullets when subbed. With lower attack power than other Divine Instruments, the Rosary takes a little more effort to master and is generally used to build Godhood in Ōkami. It should be noted that in Ōkamiden the Rosary attacks less rapidly than in the former game. Glaives The last class of Divine Instrument obtained (the second in Ōkamiden). These launch a charged attack which can be devastatingly powerful when fully-charged if equipped as the main weapon. When subbed, it can perform a powerful wide-spread strike which can also be charged. Glaives are generally the most difficult Divine Instruments to master with the hardest timing involved and slow attacks, but are a favorite for many veterans to Ōkami. Glaives in Ōkamiden have less charge time than those in the predecessor game. Other In Ōkamiden, the Providence Crystal, a weapon that belongs in none of the other classes, is obtained after beating the game (in New Game+). It attacks by firing various elements at opponents and is the easiest and most powerful Divine Instrument available. Unlike other Divine Instruments, its design is not based on the Imperial Regalia of Japan. There are no other Divine Instruments with a similar appearance or ability, leaving it as the sole member of its "class". Equipping Divine Instruments Divine Instruments can be equipped as either main or sub weapons in Ōkami. They can be freely interchanged between being main or sub from the Fan Menu at any point in the game. Main The main Divine Instrument is the weapon Amaterasu and Chibiterasu will use primarily to attack. It is the one which will appear on their back and will mostly be used for offense when battling demons. Sub The sub Divine Instrument is the weapon Amaterasu can use in conjunction with her main weapon to attack or defend. A weapon's power may change when subbed (for example Reflectors will become a defensive weapon and become shields when subbed) and its effectiveness against some demons may also change. In Ōkamiden, Divine Instruments can only be used as main since the concept of subbing Divine Instrument has been removed from the game. Gallery 110.jpg|Early concept of Divine Instruments. 111.jpg|Early designs of Divine Instruments (one of these functions as boosters). Chibiterasu 3pups.jpg|Chibiterasu's Divine Retribution, Devout Beads, and Tsumugari Trivia *The Divine Instruments are based on the Imperial Regalia of Japan. *Although Amaterasu's weapons are the only true Divine Instruments in Ōkami, the demon Ninetails wields a dark copy of her Seven Strike glaive (although it has nine prongs instead of seven) and possesses the Fox Rods, a Dark Instrument which could be considered the opposite of a Divine Instrument. Lechku & Nechku are also observed using this dark version of Seven Strike, as well as Yami. *If Amaterasu or Chibiterasu's ink runs out, the Divine Instrument(s) they have equipped will disappear until an ink pot regenerates. In a combat situation, Amaterasu and Chibiterasu will have to fight on with weaker melee moves similar to those by Canine Warriors and Tube Foxes except for Amaterasu's head butt, so it is important to watch ink levels during battle, or the wolves will become drastically weaker at a crucial moment. In this state, Amaterasu's attacks on ground are fang slashes just like many of other canines, and air attacks are of punches and kicks with flips. *Divine Instruments seem to be part of Amaterasu and Chibiterasu's true form, as ordinary humans are unable to see them. Only those who can see their true forms can also perceive Divine Instruments. Category:Divine Instruments Category:Items